I'm evil,you're my eternal
by SeutiraengJinbil Kkum
Summary: Jin et Hwoarang sont deux amis tous les deux perdus et affamés dans une savane. Un sorcier Devil Jin va les trouver évanouis sous la fatigue. Il va les ramener dans sa hutte ou son assistant Steve Fox et lui-meme vont très mal s'occuper d'eux...


Il faisait chaud et très aride,Hwoarang se plaigna pour la onzième fois.  
>Hwoarang:Jin je n'en peux plus !<p>

ça fait plus d'une heure qu'on marche maintenant !  
>Jin lassé lui aussi,cria:<p>

Et moi !? tu crois que je suis bien !?  
>Je crèves la dalle comme toi !<p>

j'ai chaud comme toi,je suis fatigué comme toi !  
>on est perdus je sais !<p>

Hwoarang:Si seulement tu n'avais pas eu la stupide idée de vouloir voir des éléphants grandeur nature !

on ne serai pas ici !

un zoo comme tout le monde,c'est trop demandé pour toi !

Jin se tena soudainement la tête,

une affreuse migraine se préparait avec Hwoarang qui hurler dans ses oreilles:

Tu as bien voulu m'accompagner Hwoarang,alors..  
>ne te plains pas trop s'il te pl...<p>

Le coeur de Jin accélera brusquement,

avant qu'il ne tombe tout à coup inconscient,devant lui.  
>Hwoarang écarquilla les yeux:<p>

Jin ? jin !  
>Il lui toucha le front,Jin était brulant de fièvre.<p>

Hwoarang jura en se mordant les lèvres:  
>Merde..pas ça,pas une de ces maladies d'afrique.<br>Le coréen chercha dans son sac pour un peu d'eau,mais il ne restait plus rien.

Il essaya d'en chercher dans le sac de Jin mais là aussi la gourde était vide.  
>Hwoarang:Putain...qu'est-ce qu'on a foutu ? deja plus d'eau...<br>Hwoarang ferma doucement les yeux:

Je suis épuisé moi aussi mais Jin...  
>Jin est malade,que faire ?<p>

Hwoarang en se forçant à garder les yeux ouverts aperçut au loin ce qui pourrait etre une marre ?  
>Il ouvrit grand les yeux cette fois-ci.<br>Ils n'étaient pas en plein désert,ce n'était pas un mirage,si ?

Hwoarang secoua Jin:  
>Jin,hé Jin ! regarde de l"eau !<br>Aucune réaction de sa part.  
>Hwoarang s'exclama:<p>

Putain ! lui dors tranquille et moi je dois tout faire !

Hwoarang malgrè son état semblable à Jin eut le courage de le porter sur son dos.  
>Jin était lourd,très lourd par rapport à lui.<br>Il mit une bonne dizaine de minutes pour faire ne serait-ce qu'un quart du chemin.

Hwoarang:Non...je n'en peux plus,ce soleil je vais mourir.  
>Hwoarang toussa puis sourit en regardant Jin de coté:<p>

Je suis désolé Jin,c'est de ma faute si on meurt ici.  
>On va se faire bouffer par des lions.<p>

Hwoarang réussit à se rapprocher encore un peu avant de finir par s'écrouler complètement lui aussi.  
>Jin tomba sur lui à la chute.<p>

Les derniers mots de Hwoarang avant qu'il ne sombre étaient:

"Que quelqu'un m'aide."

Aussitot ces mots prononcés,Devil Jin ouvrit grand les yeux.  
>Il avait des pouvoirs particuliers,<p>

il pouvait sentir et entendre la détresse des personnes à des kilomètres.  
>Steve Fox,son assistant en sorcellerie vaudou,aperçut qu'il avait encore une de ces visions:<br>Dev ?

quelqu'un est en danger ?

Devil Jin:Pas très loin d'ici...deux hommes...deux hommes à terre.  
>Je l'ai entendu Steve.<p>

Steve:Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ?  
>Devil Jin se leva brusquement et sourit:<p>

Je vais aller voir si c'est de la bonne chair.  
>Si ils sont apétissants alors je les amenerai ici.<p>

Si ils ne me plaisent pas alors...ils mourront dans la savane.

Steve sourit:

Encore en train de vouloir profiter des voyageurs perdus hein ?  
>Je ne te suffis plus ?<br>Devil Jin sourit en se préparant:

Tu es trop sale Fox...je veux un good boy.

Steve sourit à nouveau en se léchant les lèvres:

Deux tu as dis hein ?  
>peut-etre un pour moi ?<br>Devil ricana:

On verra..je dois faire vite.  
>A plus.<br>Steve:Oui.

Steve rit en préparant la chambre d'ami:  
>Dev est content,on va bien s'amuser...<p>

Devil Jin pouvait voler très vite,

de plus l'endroit ou Jin et Hwoarang se trouvaient n'était pas très loin de leur hutte.  
>Il aperçut enfin leurs corps sans vie.<p>

Il écarquilla les yeux quand il vit leurs positions.  
>Devil:Que font-ils comme ça ?<p>

Le diable se posa et vut le bras tendu de Hwoarang direction la rivière.  
>Il se mordit les lèvres:<p>

Il voulait de l'eau ?...  
>Il remarqua ensuite leurs sacs quelques metres plus loin:<p>

Je vois...encore des inconscients...  
>Devil Jin remarqua la chevelure de l'homme qui était sur les cheveux oranges.<p>

Elle était très identique à la sienne.  
>meme coiffure,meme couleur...<p>

Devil Jin le retourna doucement face à lui,

il eut directement le coeur battant fort:  
>Que...<br>Le visage de Jin était trempé de sueur et poussièreux mais il pouvait nettement voir ses traits:  
>Il me ressemble c'est fou...<br>Dev sourit et toucha son front et celui de Hwoarang:

Hmm le brun est malade,l'autre est juste exténué.

Il a du le porter jusqu'ici avant de s'évanouir je suppose.

Très galant...  
>Le diable en prit un sous chaque bras:<p>

On va bien s'occuper de vous mes mignons.  
>Devil les regarda un peu mieux:<p>

Oh oui ils doivent avoir notre age...jackpot Steve.  
>Son regard s'attarda plus longtemps sur son clone humain qui décidemment l'intrigué beaucoup:<br>Toi tu es à moi par contre...

Il est s'envola,direction leur habitat.

Devil Jin mit un peu plus de temps pour le retour mais il arrivait toujours à voler facilement.  
>Meme avec deux beaux corps musclés sous les bras.<br>Il se posa doucement devant la cabane après ce rude effort:

Steve ! ouvre moi la porte !

Steve ouvrit grand les yeux et posa son livre.  
>Il avait fait si vite...<br>L'anglais ouvrit la porte et écarquilla les yeux quand il aperçut ces deux spécimens dans les bras de Devil Jin  
>plus Devil Jin lui meme éssouflé.<p>

Steve:Euh...un coup de main?  
>Devil Jin lui fila Hwoarang dans les bras:<p>

Tu plaisantes !?  
>Il sont lourds je suis mort !<p>

Steve sourit en les regardant:

Ils sont très jolis,

ou les as-tu trouvés ?  
>Devil Jin posa délicatement Jin sur le divan:<p>

Pas très loin d'une marre.  
>Le gars que tu tiens est un warrior,<p>

il a porté son ami fièvreux avant de s'évanouir lui aussi.  
>Ils voulaient de l'eau...leurs sacs étaient vides je suppose.<p>

Steve écarquilla les yeux en regardant Hwoarang dans ses bras:  
>Il faut les hydrater et vite alors !<br>Il posa à son tour Hwoarang sur le divan et courut vite dans la cuisine.  
>Devil Jin sourit en le voyant tout chambouler:<p>

Alors ? ils te plaisent ?  
>Moi celui-là il me plait beaucoup...<p>

Devil Jin passa son doigt le long du visage de Jin avant de le poser sur ses lèvres.  
>Steve revint à ce moment là:<p>

Je vois que tu as trouvé ton double c'est dingue...  
>Ne le manges pas trop vite,il faut le réveiller et le soigner deja.<p>

Devil Jin lui humidifia les lèvres avec sa salive.  
>Steve soupira en allant voir Hwoarang:<p>

Moi j'aime bien celui-là,

ils ont l'air d'avoir notre age Dev...  
>Devil Jin lacha Jin:<p>

Oui je sais,quel beau hasard hein ?

le roux a des traits coréen.  
>Steve écarquilla les yeux et désigna Jin:<p>

Et lui est japonais je suppose ?

Devil Jin prit la bouteille d'eau et la versa d'un coup sur le visage de Jin.  
>Steve cria:<p>

Hé doucement t'es malade !  
>Devil:Fais de meme avec l'autre,ils faut vite les réveiller.<br>Je veux savoir leurs prénoms,leurs ages,tout sur eux..

Steve soupira et versa lui,plus doucement de l'eau sur le beau visage de Hwoarang:  
>Ils vont crier quand ils vont nous voir...<br>Devil Jin répliqua en se léchant les lèvres et en prenant des torchons:

C'est ça qui est excitant Steve.

Le diable et Steve tapotèrent doucement leurs visages avec de l'eau fraiche pour faire baisser leurs températures.  
>Steve alla dans la cuisine:<p>

Je vais leur chercher des bananes.  
>Devil jin sourit:<p>

Salope.

Des sucettes en chocolat aussi.

Steve sourit à son tour et ramena cette nourriture bourrée de sous-entendus:  
>Quels plats consistants hein Dev ?<br>Hwoarang à ces voix inconnues fronça les sourcils.  
>Steve remarqua qu'il était en train de se réveiller:<p>

Hé devil regarde ! notre warrior ouvre les yeux !

Hwoarang ouvrit grand les yeux cette fois-ci.

Qui étaient ces personnes au physique de rêve ?  
>Quel était cet endroit bizarre ?<br>Le diable et Steve le regardèrent avec des yeux appétissants,

prêt à lui sauter dessus.  
>Hwoarang cria,la gorge sèche:<p>

De l'eau ! de l'eau s'il vous plait !

Hwoarang tourna ensuite la tete,paniqué de ne pas voir Jin à ses cotés:  
>Qu'avez-vous fait de Jin salopards !?<br>Devil Jin écarquilla les yeux:Jin...  
>Steve regarda Devil Jin troublé:<p>

Ouais le meme nom.

Il sourit tendrement à Hwoarang:

Ne t'inquiète pas,il est là-bas sur l'autre divan.  
>Quel est ton nom ?<br>Hwoarang écarquilla les yeux en voyant ce sourire:

Hwoa..Hwoarang.  
>Ne lui faites pas de mal,c'est mon meilleur ami.<p>

Devil s'approcha doucement de lui:

Hwoarang ?  
>...raconte nous tout.<p> 


End file.
